Love come's in all forms NCIS X NARUTO Crossover
by AlchemicNinja26844
Summary: Hataye is missing and end's up with NCIS! And th Akatsukis Behind it...,but love is in the air..Abby's falling in love with Someone in the Naruto world And some one from naruto is in love with someone from NCIS This is going to get sticky!
1. The New case and Missing Hanyata

!!!NCIS X Naruto!!!

FanFiction By AlcNin (You know who! :p)

I don't own Naruto, NCIS or anything since I'm poorer the dirt! Damn you dirt and you're rich Minerals!

Anyhow we start in the Lab of Abby!!!

"Gibbs, Gibbs I figured out what happened!" "Yeah I know what happened, Abb's." Said Gibbs with his usual dark coffee without any duller of any kind and walked out. "McGee did you tell him!?" "N-No, I don't think so..." She looked at him with an angry face. "If I find out you tolled him McGee, I'm going to KILL you!" With that Abby turned and walked way from poor Tim. "Uh...O-ok?" He said still scared. McGee walked out to go back to his deck where Tony proceed to throw paper balls into his trash can. "Tony can you stop Gibbs is still mad at me for spilling his coffee, and I really need to find all the people on this list that was in the John Doe's pocket." "Calm down McGeek, I already got everything I need so I can relax." "Yeah, but that's you Tony. I still need to do work!" "McGee is right Tony; you should get your work done, before Gibbs comes in." Said Ziva walking over to them. "You know how many people die where I come from, for not following orders, McGee?" McGee Looked at her. "Well I should hope not many?" "Because they Follow orders, McGee." Ziva said smiling.

Abby was at this moment in the middle of Figuring out what to do with her Weekend since she will most likely only get one, this case was a hard one. "Abby?" "Yeah?" "Ducky wanted you to run some tests on this Dirt Sample from the John Doe's Sandal/Shoe's." "Yeah, just leave it on the table, Jimmy." Jimmy put the container on the table and left. Abby Sighed 'I wonder what I should do?' Abby thought

At the same moment there was a Kunoichi named Sakura that had somewhat the same problem, she didn't know what to do with her weekend off.

"Sakura want to come over?" Asked Sakuras friend Ino. "No, I think I'm going to hang out with Naruto today, He's been upset lately so I'm going to take him to Lunch at a restaurant instead of The ramen bar." "OH I'll go too, everyone could use a good lunch for once I'll spread the word!" With that Ino ran off to get more people. Sakura sighed 'I wonder how many people she's going to bring.' Thought Sakura and started walking to the restaurant. "SAKURA, HEY SAKURA!!!" Yelled Ino running to Sakura's side. "Yeah Ino what's up?" Asked Sakura turning around to see her friend Ino with all there other friend's. Sakura smiled and thought 'Wow Naruto has gotten a lot of friend's over the years!' "Hey Sakura, Earth to Forehead Girl, HEY!!!" "Huh?" "Sakura you spaced out what"s up?" Asked Ino with an upset face. "Oh nothing, let's eat!" "YEAH!!" Said Naruto and Choji at the same time.

"Gibbs I found something odd about the Dirt sample come down here!" Yelled Abby "Be right there Abb's." Said Gibbs into his cell phone. His third this week to be specific. "Abby's got something let's go!" Yelled Gibbs to his team, everyone hurried after him with out any was mad, and it's hard to make him happy when he's THIS mad. "Abby what do you got?" "Well I ran some tests and I found that no where in the world is this dirt found." Said Abby smiling. "Then why are you Smileing?" Asked Tony. "Well I ran the blood sample and it matched, but.." "But what, Abby?" Yelled Gibbs. Abby sighed. "He's not real, That guy on Ducky's table is not a real person." "What do you mean?" Asked McGee. "Well his Name is Hayate Gekkou." "Who is that," asked Ziva "He sound's Japanese." "Well that's becurs he is he is sort of,I have a lot of info on him, He's 23 years old, he was most likely sick since Ducky said his throat was all ruff which meant he was coughing a lot." "But that doesn't really tell us who he is, Abby." Said McGee looking at the computer. "McGee I just tolled you who he is his name is Hayate, and he was a Ninja from this Anime thing Called "Naruto"" Everyone looked at Abby oddly. "Abby do you need to rest?" asked Ziva. "NO I Don't I'm Fine I'm telling you his DNA matches his!!!" "How would you get a guy from a cartoon's DNA Abby?" Asked McGee. "McGee Don't Start I'm telling you that this guy is who I said he is!"

"Naruto eat your Vegetables!" said Sakura. "But Sakura I don't like that green stuff it tastes nasty!""OH come on Naruto it's not that bad!" Said Choji with his mouth full of food. "This is so troublesome." Complained Shikamaru with a sigh. "Shikamaru becoming a Chuunin didn't help you at all did it?" asked Choji. "No not really why?" Just then Kakashi appeared in a Poof! "HI Kakashi Sensei!" Yelled Naruto jumping up. "Hello Naruto, Sakura." He Waved slightly "Kakashi what's up?" asked Sakura. "Well I just found out that Hayate went missing and no one can find him, we need to look for him." "Ok Kakashi!" Yelled Naruto running out of the booth towards the door. "NARUTO!" Naruto turned around slowly like he was going to be hit. "Y-Yes Sakura?" Sakura Stood next to Naruto's plate with her hands on her hips taping her foot. "This _Is_ Troublesome..." Yawned Shikamaru, but stopped when Ino punched him in the arm. "Oww, woman what was that for?" "Because you're being lazy again that's why!" Shikamaru groaned and turned to Naruto Putting his hand over on side of his mouth. "Just do what she say's Naruto," And said under his breath "Troublesome Women..." "NARUTO!!!" Yelled Sakura again.. "Yes Sakura?" Naruto said Nervously. "EAT!!!" "Aww, But Sakura-" Naruto started, but stopped when Sakura gave him "The Look." "Oh Fine!" Naruto said stomping over to his plate and shoving the veg's in his mouth and eating then all. "OK all gone, can we go NOW?" Kakashi was smiling under his mask. "Yes let's go find Hayate!"

"I mean I ran like five tests! It has to be him, look at this picture," Abby showed the picture on the big screen. "See here's the picture of him on the table, now here is him in his Anime World." Abby showed them right next to each other. "I see they do look a lot alike, But the picture of him in the Anime is more. Well..." Ziva tried to say. "More alive?" Asked Tony "Well yes, But see he is not the really Hayate since he is a Cartoon, Maybe it's just someone dressed up like him..." Said Ziva Looking really hard at the pictures. "Well this is the Real Hayate and that is the end of the story!" "Ok Ok, Abby it's him!" Yelled McGee. "Abby I need you to figure out how he got here." Yelled Gibbs. "But Sir I don't think that..." Started McGee, but stopped when Gibbs gave him "The Look." "Y-Yes sir where right on it!" Stuttered McGee. Gibbs left the room to go talk to Ducky. "Ducky did you find anything else?" "Well yes I did Jethro; you see Our Mr. Hayate was murdered." "Well I know that Ducky, but why was he at a Nave Base?" "Ah yes I was just going to tell you that, He was undercover trying to get something from a Nave room, See this?" "Yeah what is it?" "It's a list, a list of People that have been killed by a grope known as "Akatsuki". They have killed many people Jethro and won't stop..." "And what does that have to do with the Nave Base, Ducky?!" Yelled Gibbs. "Well It doesn't, they put the body there for some reason Since the Body was already dead when it was put there."

"HAYATE!!! Where ARE you?!?" Yelled Naruto looking around the place said to been Hayate Thanks to Akumaru Of course. "Naruto Akumaru said his scent vanished right about here and goes, Up?" "Up? What is that supposed to mean?" "How the Heck am I supposed to know, that's what Akumaru Said "It went up too high for a Ninja to jump!"" "Damn what now?" "Well we don't know where hie is but-What is that?!?!" Yelled Naruto Pointing to a black like Hole in front of them. "Hey maybe Hayate when in it!" Said Sakura. "Well it's worth a try..Akumaru!!" "Ruff Ruff!" Akumaru Jumped in to the hole with a sting tied around him. "How long dose it go?" Asked Naruto "I don't know Akumaru will tell us, hope He'll be ok..." Said Kiba with worry in his voice.

To be continued..Bum BUm BUM!!!!


	2. Akamaru is his name!

"Aww Look It's a Puppy!" Yelled Abby running over and Picking up Akumaru. "Bark, Bark!"  
"Abby Don't touch it you don't know where she came from!" "GRRRRR!!!" "McGee It's a boy!"  
Just then Ziva came in. "Abby did you get the-" Ziva started to say,but Akumaru Jumped into her shirt. "WHOOH" Said Tony who just walked in seeing everything well what would be everything to him anyway... "Abby What is this Dog doing?!" "I don't know,Come here Puppy!" "Bark Bark!" Akaumaru Jumped out of Ziva's Shirt and jumped into Abby's arms. "I'm going to call you Aaron!" "Whimper?" "What you don't like it?" "Bark!" "OK uh...-" Abby didn't even get to think ,because Akaumaru jumped down to the floor and ran off. "Hey get back here!" Yelled McGee Now chasing after him. "Bark bark!" Akaumaru followed his nose right to Ducky and Hataye. "BARK BARK!" "Wha-?!?!" Yelled Ducky Turning around in his chair "OH MY WORD,Mr. Pammer could you come in here please?" "What is it Doctor?" "There is a dog in here!" "Really,?" He looked around "Where, I don't see it." "It-It was right here I know it!" Just then McGee ran into the room. "Ducky Have you seen a little white dog come by?" "See Mr Pammer I tolled you I saw a dog!" Akaumaru jumped on to the Table that Hayate was on and sniffed him. "BARK BARK!!!" "Hey i think this dog knows this guy!" Said Petting Akaumaru. "Hey he's got a tag!" Said McGee Grabbing Akaumaru. "It's in Chinese I think..." "Let me see that McGee." said Ducky. McGee gave Ducky the dog's collar. "AHH It's not Chinese McGee...It's Japanese..And if i'm not mistaken it says' Red-ManTranslated in to Akaumaru." "WOW I didn't know you could Read Japanese!" "Well i spent so much time in Japan i had to pick up on the Languge." "Does he have an Address we can look for?" "I don't know, Bring him up to Abby she might be able to find it." "Alright." McGee Took Akaumaru and the collar and went back to Abby's Lab. "Bark Bark...Whimper..." "Don't worry Akaumaru Will find out where you came from... "BARK!!" Akaumaru Wiggled out of McGee's Hold and Ran toward's the Lab. "Hey wait!" "Bark!" 'Damn these People are Dumb' Thought Akaumaru with a sweet drop but, relized he could not make it. Akaumaru Jumped on to the lab table and barked at Abby. "Oh HI! Puppy!" "His name is Akaumaru, well that's what Duky said any way.." "Awww Akaumaru!" "BARK!"

"Akaumaru's still not back yet, I think we should tell the Hokaga." Said Sai "SAI WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?" "Just now Naruto." "Oh...Ok...So ya think we should pull him up, Kiba?" "Akaumaru said he would come back on his own..." Said kiba looking very sad. "Don't worry Kiba i'm sure Akumaru will come back safely..." Said Hinata shyly. "Your Right Akumaru Is a ninja dog so he'll be fine!...I hope..."

"So what are we going to do with this dog?" asked McGee glareing at Akaumaru. Since He was snuggling into Abby's Breast's. "Oh McGee isn't he soooo CUTE?" asked Abby putting him in McGee's face. "Bark?" "Y-Yeah sure Abby. Look we have to figure out how that dog got here in the first place." said McGee with a sturn voice, "OK McGee let's just look at the servance tapes!"  
"That's a good idea Abby, I'll go get the tape's stay here with the dog." "Alright McGee!" said Abby rubbing Akaumarus belly. "You like that Akaumaru?Oh Yes you DO! Who's a good boy?You Are!Yes you are-" "Abby!" Yelled Gibbs Scaring Abby and Akaumaru. "BARK BARK!!!" "Don't do that Gibbs your scared me." said Abby holding her chest. "Do you know where this dog came from yet?" "Not yet Gibbs." "Let me know if you find anything." Said Gibbs walking out of the room. "I found something!" Yelled Abby out the door. "Gibbs walked back in "What?" "Well I did some tests on Akaumarus' Hair-" "Who?" Abby looked back at Gibbs "The Dog Gibbs, anyhow his hair is not like any other type of dog I don't even know what type he is." "And?" "Well you know how Mutts are like two or more dog's made in to one?" "Yeah..." "Well you can still know what dog's they are from there Fur sample, But Akaumarus' Doesnt' match ANY dog in the world or Cat." At that Akaumaru Growled, I mean what dog wants to be compared to a cat? "Sorry Akaumaru." "Bark." "Wait the dog can understand us?" "Well yeah, I remember this one time my friend had this really big Collie and he-" "Abby..." said Gibbs looking at Abby. "Oh sorry I don't have my caffeine..." Gibbs sighed "Here."  
"Yeah!" She sipped her Caf-Pow. "Mmmmm Caffine....Now let's see McGee is going to get the servalence tapes to see how Akuamaru got in here so we can-" She looked behind her. "Gibbs?,Akaumaru?"

"Man Akaumaru is taking forever I think we should go in after him!" Said Naruto. "But Naruto we don't know where it goes." Sakura warned. Naruto's face went sad. "Yeah, but we cant just let Akaumaru get hurt!" "I'm with Naruto I don't think Akaumaru should of took this long something is up!" Kiba agreed. "But Kiba Akaumaru might come back any minute!" said Ino. "Im With Naruto too, I don't think it should of been this long for Akaumaru to just scout the area of this thing." Agreed Shikamaru. "We could just let some of my bug's go looking for Akaumaru." Suggested Shino. "NO I want to go looking for him with my own eyes!" argued Kiba "Fine we'll all go."

OK so that's all I got so far you people will have to deal I have alot of School work (That i don't do anywway) That I HAVE to get done and and and..  
"WHY IS THERE BACON IN THE SOPE!?!?"


	3. Hey I got news for you to hear

**Sorry I have not updated in awhile but i will be updateing soon please read and review my story you knew that makes me write and I fell down my stairs and broke my legs.**


	4. Can you Smell us Now?

"McGee Did you find the Tape's?" "Already on it Boss." Said McGee Typing Super fast on his Computer. "Tony how do you think that dog got in here?" Asked Ziva "How do you think, It came in the door, Ziva." Said Tony with a smirk. "Tony, Kate get back to work." Said Gibbs sitting at his deck looking at something. Ziva and Tony looked at each other oddly before realizing the mistake Gibbs had make...It's only been a little time after....Kate Had Died, And since Ziva was Sitting at her deck Gibbs called her Kate. "Right Sir." said Ziva.

"OK Ready?" Said Kiba Everyone Nodded. Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Kakashi had back pack ready for anything that might come at them "LET'S GO DABATTIBAYO!!!" Said Naruto Jumping into the hole. Kiba and Kakashi Followed the same way, well as Shikamaru just walked in. After a few seconds Naruto said "I think I'm going to barf!" "Not on me Naruto!" Said Kiba Trying to flout away from him. "Hey there is a light up a head!" Said Kakashi "If there is a hole it's a man's job to thrust into it, let's go!" Said Naruto Getting odd looks from Kiba and Shikamaru, And Kakashi just smiled. 'Dumb Pervy Sage.' Thought Shikamaru.

"So McGee did you find anything yet?" Asked Abby with Akamaru on top of her head. "No not yet just..." He looked over at her. "Why is the Dog on your head?" "Well you see I've been doing some test with him, he had great Balance and speed. He might have been some kind of race dog!" Akamaru Whimpered Loudly. "Well that what I think Akamaru." Said Abby.

"AHHH-OW!" "Hey Naruto I know you would like to sit down, but you'd you mind not sitting on me?" Said Shikamaru from under Naruto. "He he he Sorry Shikamaru!" "Come on stop messing a round guys we got to find Akamaru!"  
"Yeah Yeah..." Naruto looked around the area. "Hey why is there Cardboard People over there?" Asked Naruto to Kakashi. "Well this might me some kind of Training Ground Naruto, Try not to get hit Okay?" "I wouldn't I'm too got for that Kakashi Sensei!" Yell Naruto. "Naruto can you Yell any louder I don't think they heard you in Sand Country!" Yelled Kiba. "Hey who are you people this is a government building you need to leave NOW." Said a guy with a gun at Naruto.

"Bark Bark!" Akamaru Barked and jumped off Abby's head. "Hey what's up Akamaru?" Akamaru ran out the doors  
to the elevator that was just about to close. As "delightful" elevator music filled Akamaru's adorable Ears something else had filled his nose and with a whimper waited for the elevator to arrived at his destination...


	5. Abby Kiddnaped and Jenny in love

Ok ok i know the last one was really short but it took sooo long i just didn't want to make you guy's disappointed and wait forever you guy's under stand right? I mean i got a lot of odd stuff going on I'm trying to get my premet and and I'm going to my friend Sara's 16 party (Yeah i know it's not till like anther month but its good to be ready! Sara!) And i have to do school stuff that I always wait till the last min for and yeah i fail anyway but that is not the point!!!anyhow here is the next one with an AWESOME PLOT TWIST!!!! OMJ (Oh My Jashin)

"Gibbs! I found out how the dog got here-!" "Not right now McGee." Said Gibbs getting his gun out of his draw. "What's going on?" Gibbs looked at him. "There's 4 unauthorized personal walking around the TCG McGee. (Training Combat Grounds)[Or Trading Card Game] "We should go check it out." Gibbs looked at McGee "You think McGee?" Tony gave McGee a look too and Ziva glared at Tony. "Tony now is not the time to be "Giving the look" to McGee, now lets go find out who is here." Ziva said walking to the elevator. Ding. And getting on.  
Abby was working on why Akaumaru had run away when she heard someone behind her. "Gibbs?-AHHH" Someone put a hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear. "Where is Hayate?" "Mmhmhmh!" Abby said since the persons Hand was still on her mouth. "Hn." The Person Pulled his hand away. "Now where is he?" Abby turned around and looked at the stranger right in the eyes. "Oh..My...Gosh...It's...YOU!!!"

"Who are you People?" Yelled Naruto who had a bullet shot in his right arm Writhing in Pain. "I'm Agent Gibbs and you are trespassing leave NOW!" "Not until I get Akamaru Back!" yelled Kiba Glaring at Them. 'I can smell Akamaru's scent on them, they have him i know it!' Shikamaru had his shadow possessing jutisu connecting to Ziva. "What is this?" Yelled Ziva Not being able to move. Kakashi and Gibbs where starring each other down. "Look all we want is Akamaru and Hayate. That is why Akamaru came here to find him." Explained Kakashi trying to reason with Gibbs to not hurt Naruto. Tony had his Gun pointed at Shikamaru. When Shikamaru said "I wouldn't do that If I where you." "And why is that,kid?" "If you shot me with that weapon your friend Da Vida (I think that how it spelled if not some one tell me?) Will get hurt just like it hurt me." Naruto struggled up. "Ahhhh What kind of weapon is that"  
"Put your gun away there not our enemy." Yelled Gibbs, they did what Gibbs said with worried faces. "OK If your not here to Fight then what was with the weapons?" asked Gibbs. "Self Defense," Kakashi stated simply "Shikamaru you can Let go of her now." Shikamaru released his Shadow. and mumbled something about "Troublesome women"  
"So where is Akamaru?" asked Kiba. Gibbs looked back at base. "Your dog is fine, he's back at base with Abby." and with that Gibbs started to walk back to base with his team and the Ninjas. Naruto slowly limping behind holding his arm refusing to have help from anyone. "Don't worry kid Ducky will fix you right up." said Tony walking back with him. "Thanks for you concern.." said Naruto with a pissed face.

"Oh...My....Gosh..Its...YOU!" Said Abby. Each word she said, she trying to believe it more and more of who this Man was and what he could do to her. He was PEIN! "P-P-PEIN!!!" Stuttered Abby she couldn't believe it She saw him on her computer and he was kind of Cute, for a Cartoon..But now he stood here in front of her: Handsome, Dreamy, his Pressings so...irresistible. she blushed 'Why am I thinking this? He..he is a monster, a Murder, a Criminal, and I can't stop starring at him.' "Where is Hayate?" Pein moved closer to her, his breath on her, She was at a lost for words she didn't know what to do. "H-he...I-is...." Abby felt dizzy from starring into Pein's eyes for so long. "Who are you, what is your Name?" Asked Pein. Eyeing Abby with interest. "My..My Name?" "Yes YOUR Name," Said Pein "You seem to know my name it's only fair that i know your name isn't it?" Pein continued raising his eyebrow. "My Name is Abby." "Abby? Hmm, you Americans are so odd, such odd Names and Food as well...Tell me Abby what are your Law's in this County?" "O-our Law's?" "Yes," Pein walked away from her looking at her computer and odd dolls and finally noticing the 'Caf-Pow.' "This is an American drink I suppose?" Said Pein picking it up and examining it. "Y-yeah..." Said Abby shyly. "What is the name of this village?" "V-village?" "You know what a Village is right Abby-Chan?" 'Abby-Chan? That means Young Girl, and Girl-Friend.' thought Abby trying to think of something to say. "We don't live in Villages, we live in Town's, and city." Pein looked at her. "Fine then what 'Town' or 'City' do you live in?" "Well what 'Village' do you live in?" "Hn, I live in the Rain village" Pein walked back over to her and touched her face, and smiled. Abby closed her eyes. "Abby are you afraid of me?" Asked Pein. "NO WHY WOULD I?!?!" Abby said with eyes snapping back open 'Im not going to let this guy intimidate me!' Pein was taken back a little by her out burst. "Hmm, Really?" He walked back to her computer and picked up her Caf-Pow and drank some. "Mmm this is quite good..." All of a sudden the elevator dinged and Pein looked at the elevator Glaring at it almost daring it to open. Which it was. Pein glared more. "Time to go Abby-Chan." Pein said turning to face her. "W-What?" He Grabbed her by the arm and throw a round object on the floor. "Hey let me go, GIBBS!!!" Yelled Abby seeing Gibbs coming out of the elevator just before she and Pein Vanished. "ABBY!!!" Yelled Gibbs running to the spot he had just saw Abby a second ago. McGee Came in just after Gibbs with the other people. "W-What happened?!, Where is Abby?" "She's gone McGee...She got Kidnapped by that man." "He must still be here he..he couldn't of gotten far he he might still be in the building I'll call the Guards-" "Its no use McGee he took her to where ever the hell he can from...BASTARD!!!" Yelled Gibbs crushing is coffee. Naruto walked in still bleeding from the arm. "Come on Naruto let's get you fixed up." said Ziva putting her hand on his shoulder and taking him and Kiba back to the Elevator to go see Ducky... Naruto Clenched his Fist's to the point of bleeding.." Damn...Akatsuki...

3 day later in Naruto  
In the Akatsuki Hideout  
(The one with only one bathroom because Kakuzu is a Cheep-Head!)

Abby was sleeping peacefully in a bed, she had been knocked unconscious when she got here and hasn't woken since. "So what are we going to do with her,Hm?" said a Man's voice. "I don't know...Leader just said to watch her and to tell him if her health changes." said another Man. ",But she has been lying here for 3 day's can't we just say she died or something, Yeah?" "Deidara grow up." The Man named Deidara pouted. "I don't want to Sasori-Danna,HM!" "Well then get lost I have work to do, Brat." The Sasori guy smiled at the last comment. "Your so Mean Danna, yeah!" Deidara walked out of the room. And he stared to talk to him self. "Her hair was nice thought..so nice and shiny...so black..and in ping-tails..That was cute...He he he..." "Deidara are you talking to your self?" said a tall figure coming out of a door. "No Kisame I'm Talking to my pet Giraffe, Karasuma, Hm..." "....What?" "OH for the love of ART! OI was talking to my self: Yes! Why: Be cause there is a hot girl sleeping in a bed half naked yeah!, Now im going to get some food, Un...Mmmm Ramen, Yeah..." Deidara said rubbing his belly. "Weirdo..." said Kisame and he went back in to his room. Dediara was still deep in thought 'She had a lot of tattos' he blushed "WHY WOULD I THINK OF THAT?!?" yelled Deidara walking down the hall.

"What should we do?" "I don't know let's just hope the director doesn't find out-" "Find out what McGee?" "OH Miss Director I Uh Uh there is uh a-" "Abby has been kidnapped." Said Ziva. "Hmm have you found her captor?" "No, But WE know who it was." said Kakashi putting down his book and looking at the director. "And Who are you?" "I am Kakashi Hataka, This is Shikamaru Nara." "Mmm" Mumbled Shikamaru from sleeping in a chair

"I'm Amazed that you still are alive from losing all that blood." Said Ducky to Naruto. Who sat on the table with a Grin."Well I'm a Ninja We have endurance." "Yeah..."Said Kiba still wondering where Akamaru was.

"So Mr. Hataka, how long do you and your team plan on staying?" Asked the director. "Well I think it would be best if we all help one another so until your all finished with finding your Miss. Abby I think we should stay." The director smiled. "I've never been so happy to lose a agent." She said smiling at Kakashi Who of course smiled back. "Would you like to come and talk upstairs, Mr. Hataka?" "Well I suppose." Said Kakashi looking at the others "Good see you in 5 minutes?" "Sure." She smiled and walked passed Shikamaru. When Shikamaru said with his eyes still closed. "He is always late. Don't get your hopes up, Madam." She looked at him with a smile. "It's OK I'm used to that." She looked at Gibbs. "Believe Me." And she walked back to her office.


	6. Better Cat Pow and Really Yummy Soup

Pein walk towards the room Abby was sleeping in humming a tune he heard on an Amrican Raido. As he got to the room he heard Abby's voice yell in anger and fright. "WHY AM I HALF NAKED?!?" Pein smiled. "At least she is awake now." Pein opend the door just as Abby harled a stalpler at Sasori, that Sasori just blocked with his arm. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVARD!" Abby tred to hide her self with the blanket, as Pein watched the scean unfoled. "I was just fixing you-OW Hey that hurt!....Wait..That hurt?" Sasori looked at his arm that Abby cut with a scaple she got ahold of before Sasori could get out of reach. It was bleeding and it HURT Sasori thought he couln't feel pain, and this Girl was weaker then most Acadmey Studens, why had it hurt him? "It seems this girl is too much for you Sasori." Pein said with a chuckle. And for some reson it made Abby blush. 'Why the heck am I blushing i don't like this guy, I CANT LIKE THIS GUY. He kidnaped me, Althought he did seem to want me to be ok. NO NO Abby you can't like him he's a Killer!' Abby was deep in thought about Pein when, he walked up to her and was looking down at her since she was 5'7 and Pein was 5'11. "Abby I got you your drink here." Pein put Abbys Caf-pow on the nightstand. "Thanks." Abby may have been in a base with 9 Crazed S-ranked crimals that all are master at what they do. But that dosnt mean that she has to be rude. She took a sip of it. But Something was diffrent with her drink. she pulled away. "Was this the one you drank out of?" Pein nodded. "Sorry I couldn't find you another one." Abby wasn't that mad she kind of like the new taste. 'What?!?!NO Abby he Kidnapped you and is looking at your chest...and...Wait...WHAT?!?!' Pein was indeed looking at her chest but not for the reson She thought, he was looking at her tattos. "ARE YOU LOOKING AT MY CHEST YOU PEVERAD!!!!!!" Abby yelled throughing her drink at him coveing him in a sweet sticky liquied. "I was looking that your body art, Abby." Said Pein keeping calm. Someone knocked on the door. "What is it?" Asked Pein. A Blue shark man came in a little. "Leader we have found the 6 talis we need you for the sealing." Leader nodden and Looked at Abby. "Well Abby i must go please wait here i'll be back soon." Pein said winking at her and made Abby get a wonderful shiver down her spine.

"And that?" "That Uzamaki is a bone drill, It can drill thrught bones to get to the Marow." Naruto made a face. "Why would you want to do that?" "Well you see Naruto-" "Ducky HE dosent want to here your storys." Said Gibbs.  
"So Mr. Hitaka-" "Please just Kakashi, Shapred." "Well KAkashi would you like a drink?" She said Pouring some Wisky into cups. "Thank you that would be nice." She smiled at him and he smiled back throught his mask. "SO Nara is it?"  
Ziva said trying to start a conversason with the sleeping boy in Tonys chair. "Yeah, what about it?" "OH nothing just didn't know if that was right. So Your a Ninja?" "Yeah, Im a Chunin." He mummbled opeing him eye to see Ziva looking down at him. "What do you want?" "Well shouldnt you be helping look for our friend?" Shikamaru sat up a bit. "Look you guys ovously have it cover your boss and mine are talking, Naruto is injerd, Kiba is moping, and im just trying to get some rest. from it and that Tony guy is glaring at me, from that elavator." Ziva looked over at the elevator. "TONY get over here!" Tony flinced and grabbed some one comeing off the elevator. "SO yeah that was a good job for the...,OH hello KID mind getting out of my chair?" "Tony have you seem McGee?" Asked Ziva loong at her cell phone then looking over at Tony. "No i Haven't seen McGeek." Naruto Came running down the stares to the elevador that pushed the butten and figeted inpasontly. "Come on come on!" The doors opens and NAruto jumped on. and pushed another butten. and waved to Shikamaru. And Shikamarut lifted his hand in response. "Where is he going?" Asked Ziva getting up and looking at where NAruto had gone. "I don't know getting in to troble?" NAruto got to the floor he wanted and got out and saw Akamaru on the floor under Abbys deck in the 2nd lab room with the glass doors that slide open. "Akamaru we've been loooking for youiand-" Naruto heard something over in the room that he was in befor. He walked out and saw Tim looking at the coumputer screen. "UH Hey Tim right?" Naruto said walking ovr to him. "Huh oh Yeah Tim.." Naruto looke at the screen and saw a picture of Tim and Abby being silly. "You and her where close huh?" "Yeah." Naruto looked at his feet not knowing what to say. "I liked a Girl back home,Sakura Haruno. But she didnt't like me she loved someone else, my friend Sasuke Uchiha, But I have a new girl that really dose like me. She is very nice and kind, Hinata Hyuuga." "You love her?" "Yeah she is really sweet and Beautiful." Naruto said blushing. "Same with Abby, I dont think she like me, but i love her i just couldn't tell her." "Why not?" Naruto asked looking confued. "It's comeplaceted with our jobs and stuff...." Naruto looked at a the screen of then togater. "I think she know's it....SHe is just waiting for you to make a move." Tim looked up eyes glassy. "You..You really think so?" "Well yeah you two right here look like the most happyest people in the world. And i promes Well get her back if it kills me!"  
TIm looked at This Naruto Kid he was brave..but so young how caould he risk his life for someone he never met? Tim relized then that this Naruto kid was like the Ninja virson of Gidds doing anything to save thso presous to him. "Well you wont be with out us Naruto!" Tim said sticking his hand out. Naruto smirked and Took it. "Well you better be ready the Akatsuki are Crazy!" And with that the shook. "I wouldn't have it any othere way!"

Abby had been sitting in the room for an hour. "Wait why am I sitll here?" Abby said getting up and walking over to the door. "Hmmm." She went to see if the door was opened and it was. So she twisted the knob and sneked out the door closeing it soulndelsly. "God this is crazy how will I find my way out of this place?" She looked to the left than the right when a amazing smell waffed throught the air..."Mhmmmm what is that?" She said following the smell to the right. A few Minutes later she was infront of a swinging door. "Hmmmm...The Kitchen?" She Walked in and looked around it wasnt that bad and the food on the little stove smelt ssoooo good she looked into the pot and saw a stue "Mmmm it Smells good." "As it should.." Said a voice from behind her. Abby turned around and sawthe red head again. "UH You again Pervard?" Said Red head looked angerd. "Im not a pevard...I was helping you.." He walked over to the Pot and put someting in it and stired it. "So what are you doing here? Arn't you supposed to be in your room?" Abby stuck her toung out at him. "I don't have to lisen to your 'Leader' hes not my boss. "Mhmmm..So what is your Name?" Abby looked into the pot again and licked hir lips at the smell. "Abby Scruto," she said sniffing the Pot. "Whats yours Red head?" Sasori Twitched "Im Sasori No Akasuna." "Well Sasori No Akasuna What are you makeing?" "Food for the Akatsuki." Abby made a sweetly cute face. "Can i have some?"

"Agh this is taking forever!!!" Moaned Naruto sitting in a swarly seat. "Well maybe if you did something it wouldn't take forever!" Yelled Tony. "HEy i got to save my enegey to deffent the Akatsuki!" "Well maybe your don't have to Wiskers!" "What is what supposed to mean?!" Yelled NAruto Glareing down at Tony. "Well i'd say Tatto Tony. " Ziva said trying to make thing stop finghting. "M-My wiskers what are you talking about?" Ziva Sighed and gave Naruto a mirror.

"Well Akamaru i found you and now we..Uh Akamaru?" Kida looked down at his Puppy who looked sad and laying down under Abbys Deck. "Akamaru whats wrong with you come on out!" Said Kiba kneeling down to him. Akamaru wimpred. "Whats wrong with you?" "I think hes just Sad that he let the AkaTATsuki get Abby." Said Jimmy.  
"Yeah..YEAH your probbaly right your a Doctor right?" "Uh...Well I..." Kiba looked at him with big doggy eyes. "Well yes i am But-" " See Akamaru you'll be fine!" Jimmy just looked back towards Ducky who just shook his head.

"OHHH GOD IT IS SOOO GOOOD!!! MORE MORE!!!!!" YElled Abby at Sasori. "Uh the rest is for the Members sorry i'll make you some more later Ok?" Abby licked the boul. "Ohhh but you cook so good for someone who is a Puppet!" Sasori looked sightly Saddned. "Im only Half Puppet..." "OH yeah sorry but your still a Puppet!" ".....I have to go now." "OK bye Saosori, OH wait!" Saosri turned back just as Abby gave him a Kiss on the cheek. "UH..." Sasori Blushed slightly. "Thanks for the Meal!" WIth that Abby walked back out the door and to the room." Your uh..W-welcome." Saori Studdered and she walking out. 


End file.
